This invention relates to an annular-shaped buoyancy element for transport hoses which are used on water. More particularly, it relates to such an element which includes two semicircular parted buoyancy members which are hingeably coupled to one another, and which are fabricated from a core material of foam material enclosed in a sheath made of polymer material.
Unitary buoyancy elements are known which encompass or surround, and support transport hoses on water. However, these conventional buoyancy elements are disadvantageous in that when the buoyancy element is damaged or destroyed or if the hose is damaged or destroyed a replacement of either of these parts is not possible.
Buoyancy elements having a plurality of parts in the form of semicircular shells are also known. However, they have a number of disadvantages with respect to the unitary elements. These semicircular elements are usually held in space by means of outside clamps, bands or the like and form annular-like elements. The hitherto known elements must either be made of soft elastic parts or must be mounted onto the hose spaced apart from each other, so as to permit a defined bending of the hose. The soft elastic elements which consist of locked cell foams can absorb undefined quantities of water and therefore diminish the devices floating capabilities. Furthermore, these elements are easily damaged. In another known embodiment, rigid semicircular shells are used which are held at spaced-apart locations by means of elastic intermediary parts, so that a certain movability of the hose is generated.
Finally, a buoyancy element for hoses is known from German Laid Open Pat. No. 2,004,007, which essentially has a structure as mentioned before. However, this buoyancy element is also disadvantageous with respect to mounting onto the hose, because a number of additional undertakings are required, whereby these elements are subject to damage after long-time use, so that the hose must be held by additional rings around the hose.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a buoyancy element of the aforementioned type which eliminates the disadvantages of the known prior art and which is advantageous with respect to simple mounting, long life and very good adaptability to the transport (feeding) hose.